


Brick by Boring Brick

by fierysuzaku



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierysuzaku/pseuds/fierysuzaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look into the fading memories of a certain golden-eyed witch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brick by Boring Brick

She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find 

-~-~-~-~- 

"I love you." 

The words echo in my ears like an annoying fly. How many times do my suitors claim such fallacies? Don't they know they are under the spell of illusions and falsely granted wishes. They are fools. Allowing themselves to succumb to such misapprehensions. 

I grow tired of their idiocies. 

Do they expect me to fall head over heels for them just because they grant me these materialistic whims. Do they expect me to forget their transgressions caused by their wildly misplaced devotion due to envy? 

They are puppets. Nothing more but dolls. Easily disposable since they come in hordes every time I place a misplaced glance at a group of strangers. And as their numbers grow, they begin to annoy me. Anger me even. 

And how could I not? They killed him. Just when I finally saw someone worthy of my affections, they turn into rabid jealousy driven dogs. 

When did this gift become a curse? 

I no longer desire it. I want to be free from its horrid clutches. Therefore, I turn to my only sanctuary. Only to be betrayed and condemned to an eternity of pain and suffering. 

So much for the happy fairytale endings. 

-~-~-~-~-  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind 

-~-~-~-~- 

"How long had it been?" 

A century? 

A millennia? 

I lost count of the years just as I had lost count of how many times I was died. 

"Witch." 

Such a word laced with scorn and contempt. How I wish this would end. 

Ironic really, to wish for freedom from a curse only to get another in return, life truly is cruel. Yet, why should I categorize myself with life when I simple exist with it. 

CC. That's was they had called me. I can't remember why. 

Who am I anyway? I forgot. 

-~-~-~-~-  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies 

-~-~-~-~- 

"I want to die." 

I no longer remember anything but desiring that sweet kiss of Death. I would do anything to attain such glorious reprieve, even if I have to condemn another to take my place. 

I never thought how hard it was, to find the perfect one to send into the crushing madness of immortality. 

No matter. 

I shall try another one. This time I shall make sure they do not succumb to their own foolish wishes before the time comes. Maybe, I should give that woman credit for being able to catch me into seeing the world in her twisted view. 

-~-~-~-~-  
Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds 

-~-~-~-~- 

"I don't care." 

I have seen empires rise and fall. It makes no difference to me if another one burns down to the ground in a blazing inferno. 

They mock me. 

As the rotting corpses rot and fade, they mock me because their life has finally ended while mine continues. I see no purpose in fighting death. I see it more as blissful release, only the naïve, think of it as an impending stop to their whims. 

Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle To bury the castle, bury the castle 

"The world is nothing." 

I have long buried my true memories under the dirt and ashes of time. I have long taken down my foolish fantasies that used to float upon my dreams. 

Dreams. Illusions is a more fitting word to compensate for such lies. In the pursuit of those goals, you only see yourself fall deeper into the pit of dark twisted ambitions. Therefore, I decided to end them. 

Why not play those mortals and use them like the doll I used to play. I had so many dolls back then. 

I think. 

They are all buried beneath the ground for me to care. In fact, I have already thrown the rest in the dark abyss that holds my faded memories. 

-~-~-~-~-  
Ba da ba da ba 

-~-~-~-~- 

"Enough." 

Must they kill me over and over. Are they that dumb or just plain cruel. They saw me die. Now, they want to know how much time it takes me to revive myself. 

I had known human to be selfish and cruel. 

I never thought of them to inhuman as well. 

It is contradictory statement. But it fits these men quite well. 

A needle. I burns. I could feel my hear grow wild at the heat. It's going too fast. Stop please. Foolish me. When does begging ever work. Maybe I'll die this time. Yes. Maybe they have found another way outside this dreadful existence. 

With that rather naïve trace of fool's hope, I succumb to darkness I felt my heart literally burst in my chest. 

-~-~-~-~-  
So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out 

-~-~-~-~- 

"Is he the one?" 

So fate has finally shown me mercy. No matter how slim it may be. 

A fallen prince and a witch. 

A fitting pair indeed. 

He is quite an eccentric, wishing to do good while he himself stain his hands with blood. I never saw a good heart grow dark. Well, I guess I should know by know that there is a first time for everything. 

He amuses me. He is intelligent yet, his ideals are quite idealist to me. He sees himself as a savior instead of death's mercenary. He calls me witch, and he calls himself my warlock. And I wonder where he gets his charms that can even lead me to actually wish once more. 

How did he know? I want to hear it again. I want to have at least that memory back. A human memory. Say it again. Please. 

It was my chance. So why did I refuse. Why? Why does my heart ache to see him become a true demon like me? It must because I want him to remain a prince no matter how dark he has become. 

-~-~-~-~-  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck 12 

-~-~-~-~- 

"He's gone." 

My warlock has left me. 

It's better this way. Strange, I wanted death so bad that I couldn't help but deny it when it was staring me in the face. 

I feel like that story he tells to his sister sometimes. What that girl's name again? 

I remember. 

Cinderella. Yes, that was what she was called. A girl who had her wishes come true only for them to fade at the stroke of midnight. 

I find it quite unfair that she still gets her happy ending while I have to see the only one who made me feel human again die and fade before me like many others. 

-~-~-~-~-  
Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick  
or the wolves gonna blow it down  
Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds 

-~-~-~-~- 

"I won't forget." 

It's a useless and hallow promise. No matter how hard I try to battle time's corroding power, I'll fail and forget once more. Maybe I should write a diary like he told me once. 

Yes. 

That way, I have something to read while I spend my days roaming the earth and watch it destroy itself over and over again while I myself remain unchanged by it all. 

No matter how much the wind of change blow, I stand against them unharmed. I should start writing, my memory's starting to fail again. 

-~-~-~-~- 

Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle To bury the castle, bury the castle 

-~-~-~-~- 

"So that was his name." 

The remark had the ironic ring of nostalgia as if continued to flip upon its worn pages, time had finally succeeded in corroding my memories once more. No matter how much I struggle against it. It still buries me under its sands. 

It corroded the happiness, no matter how brief it was. 

It hides the pain, for good reason. 

It is it way of vengeance on me. I have defied it for so long it has decided to take my memories instead. It's a fitting price for an immortal. 

-~-~-~-~- 

Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic  
-~-~-~-~- 

"The Power of the Kings leads one to a path of solitude." 

They call it magic. 

I call it a curse. 

He actually has the foolishness to call it a gift of all things. 

-~-~-~-~- 

Well, if it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hands  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah 

-~-~-~-~- 

"I can no longer see the line that draws between reality and illusions." 

I feel it. 

Yet isn't there. 

I see it. 

Yet I don't feel it. 

How is it that I can no longer see the lines that divide this world. 

I remember now. That is because they only useful for humans, while I am nothing but a mere spectator of events. I'm growing tired of these things. 

I want to see them again, no matter how faded or blurry I want to feel human again. 

What must I do to become one again? 

I suffered long enough. Allow me to fall for those illusions once more. Allow me that sweet respite. 

-~-~-~-~-  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba da ba... 

-~-~-~-~- 

"Let's make a contract." 

After a fading millennia, I dare to hope once more. I dare to be selfish. I vaguely remember actually living a life, but it was a brief one. It doesn't matter. Time has buried it once more, leaving me nothing but rotting pages that held the memory of him. 

They say when you die your life flashes before you. Well, that's a lie since I had died countless time and I can't still remember who I was. 

The contract was a failure. 

No matter, I have all the time in the world. This time, I'll make sure that I'll be able to join him in hell. 

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the song Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore.


End file.
